


The Mysterious Case of the Mage Disappearance.

by Feu_Eau



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Big spoilers for the end of the series so yeah, Clow Country, Crack, F/M, I saw one (1) panel in the epilogue episode and I was plagued with this idea, M/M, Nadeshiko knows what's up, Post-Finale, probably Yukito knows too, sakura knows what's UP, save Shaoran he's too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feu_Eau/pseuds/Feu_Eau
Summary: Shaoran is tasked to find Fay but... he isn't anywhere?Magic spells, blushing, shenanigans, a lot of walking and nsfw implications.This is the story of the day The Magician and The Ninja disappeared in the Clow Castle.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	The Mysterious Case of the Mage Disappearance.

It’s has been a few weeks since the fated event at the Clow Country ruins. Shaoran’s wounds were healing slowly but steadily and the grief in his heart at the loss of their “other selves” was changing from a gaping wound to a somber acceptance. His steadily improvement could be given to the people who cared about him, his travel companions, the people at the Clow Castle and of course, Princess Sakura herself. She too was slowly healing from the experience and she assured him that in the end everyone would be okay.

Today in particular was a slow day for Shaoran, while they rested and healed, he and the others had not much to do. The whiplash from jumping worlds and constant life threats to such sudden inactivity was strong so he offered the people of the Castle to help with any menial task he could. The Princess at first opposed to this and told him to focus on his recovery but after reassuring her that he wouldn’t overdo it, she smiled kindly and let him go.

The errand he was running today was for Priest Yukito. He asked Shaoran if he could locate Fay and ask him to meet the Priest. Yukito wanted to discuss about magic with the traveler mage, Yukito was a kind person and he was always eager to learn and share his knowledge with other people. He had already shared some magic spells with Shaoran and surely wanted to do the same with Fay.

Shaoran walked through the Castle and knocked on Fay’s room door but there was no answer, he waited a bit and knocked again but without result. Reasoning that Fay wasn’t on his room Shaoran thought about other places where the mage could be and started his search.

* * *

[Meanwhile on Kurogane’s room…]

“Kuro-san, please tell me if I put too much strain on your arm. You’re still recovering after all”

“Hmm… Now shut up”

“Rude as always! Haha!”

“Wait… What if someone finds us?”

“How about I cast a little spell then?” Bringing his arm out from beneath the covers Fay drew characters on the air and the whole room pulsed with magic for an instant. “With this we can be as loud as we want and no one will hear or find us~”

“You know some weird spells…”

“Haha~ Now where were we…”

* * *

The Castle was huge and even after all the time he spent there he was sure he didn’t know all the rooms and chambers that it contained. However, before wandering aimlessly, Shaoran decided to search on the most likely places the mage could be.

Today was a particularly nice day, the Sun’s unrelenting heat was subsided by some stray clouds, it wasn’t enough to call it cloudy but for a desert country, these few clouds were a treat. Feeling a small breeze in the air Shaoran walked to the small garden the Princess and the Queen kept.

After the first days resting, when they first became able to walk around on their own Fay commented that he really enjoyed the little garden. It wasn’t easy to keep greenery alive in Ceres and so he had never really had the chance to appreciate flowers such as the ones in the garden.  
However, as Shaoran felt the soft grass under his soles, he looked around and saw no presence of Fay. Turning around Shaoran wondered where he could be…

* * *

[Meanwhile in the Royal Chambers]

Nadeshiko widened her eyes as she felt the pulse of magic in the Castle. Fujitaka worriedly put a hand on her shoulder and asked her what was wrong. “I felt the presence of magic” as she said this she closed her eyes and focused to try to determine where it was casted and what kind of spell it was. Suddenly she opened her eyes wide and blushed for a bit before she smiled and reassured Fujitaka that everything was ok. It was just the traveler’s magic. She spared the details of what the magic was specifically doing though…

* * *

Shaoran kept searching all over the Castle, the library, the kitchen, the Castle’s entrance; he even stumbled upon the Princess’ brother and got a not really hostile glare. In the end, the last place likely for the magician to be would be the common room where everyone could rest and chat with the others. As Shaoran reached the wide space filled with big cushions and little tables he spotted the Princess and Mokona. The Princess had a book on her hand and she was showing it to their tiny friend.

“Hello Princess Sakura, Mokona” he greeted as he approached the pair.

“Shaoran! Good evening! I was showing Mokona some books I had about Clow Country’s flowers, do you want to joins us? Also, I told you to stop with the formalities…” In quick succession the Princess went from elated to pouting and the gesture tugged at Shaoran’s heartstrings.

“Yes sorry, I mean, yeah.” Shaoran replied while trying to ignore Mokona’s happy chanting about their blushing faces. “But I’m afraid I can’t join you. I’m looking for Fay-san. Have you seen him around? I can’t seem to find him” It wasn’t like Shaoran was trying to change the topic… Not at all…

“Mokona hasn’t seen Fay much today, Mokona has been with Sakura all day” the tiny friend replied with a thoughtful look “But Mokona can somehow feel Fay’s presence near”.

“Hmm, has there been a place where he could be that you haven’t searched yet?” The Princess asked while delicately holding her head in thought.

“I went to his room, to the garden, the kitchen, the library, the Castle’s entrance; he wouldn’t be in your room and neither in the Royal Chambers… Wait… I haven’t seen Kurogane-san either.” Shaoran tried to reach a conclusion but the thought suddenly escaped him.

“Huh? You looked in Fay’s room… and he wasn’t in my room or the Royal Chambers… And we haven’t seen Kurogane-san either… Huh? Just now I felt like a spell of magic washed over me” The Princess’ face looked surprised and confused.

* * *

[Meanwhile in Kurogane’s room]

“Mmmm… They are figuring out. We better wash up before they arrive”

“Hmp.”

“Wow! Kuro-san is always so eloquent with his words~”

“You were the one who wasn’t eloquent just a minute ago”

“Ah, checkmate!~”

* * *

“Princess! Are you ok?” Shaoran rushed to Sakura’s side but she shook her head and reassured that she was just fine.

“It’s strange though, I feel like when I’m about to figure something out I forget it” The Princess looked thoughtful. “Why don’t we try to search together? Let’s go back to Fay’s room.”

“Thank you Princess Sakura, excuse me for bothering you.” Shaoran replied and he held his hand for the Princess and helped her get up.

“The formalities…” The Princess trailed off as she looked down at their hands still touching.

“Y-Y-Yeah” Shaoran’s face felt like a volcano erupting and he let go of the Princess hands. Mokona once again began chanting about young love and both he and the Princess flailed around trying to change the topic.

Thankfully soon enough they found themselves before Fay’s room door. Shaoran looked at the Princess with determination and knocked the door but again, there was no reply. Mokona confirmed that she didn’t felt Fay presence there but she felt it very close still. The Princess asked if she could try something and after Shaoran moved away she placed her hand over the room’s door.

“I feel magic, but it isn’t coming from this room…” The Princess, with her eyes closed in concentration held Shaoran’s hand and began walking along the corridor. Ignoring the fluttering of his heart he suddenly felt a wave of magic washing over him. “Here…” The Princess stopped suddenly and they were in front another room. “The magic spell comes from here”.

“Mokona feels it too, Fay is there! And Kurogane is there too!” The fluff bun shouted.

“Fay-san! Kurogane-san!!” Shaoran was ready to kick the door open but the Princess stopped him on his tracks and gently knocked on the door.

The door opened and there was Fay, his hair a bit wet and his skin glowing and flushed, like he was just out of a bath, his robes were a bit more open than what one would wear outside. From the corner of his eye Shaoran saw Kurogane, scrambling to tie his black robe and angrily rubbing his hair with a towel.

“Good evening Princess Sakura, Mokona, Shaoran-kun!” Fay greeted them cheerily. With a smile that was genuinely content but also peculiarly smug.

“Huh? But the magic…” Shaoran mumbled to himself, he threw a look at the Princess and she was trying to look away from the scene a small blush over her cheeks. Mokona was whistling and laughing knowingly.

“Huh?” Shaoran repeated… After two more seconds the puzzle came together in Shaoran’s brain and as he looked with eyes wide as a saucer at Fay’s figure, still in holding the door open, his face exploded in a blush and he had to restrain himself to not yell in embarrassment.

Meanwhile Fay just laughed heartily while Kurogane shook his head in disapproval.

It seemed that no matter what. Shaoran’s life was always full of adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been a fan of Tsubasa for around... 12 years? And THIS is the first fic I write for it...
> 
> Putting that aside, this was a little crack fic I wrote on a whim, please overlook any mistakes. English is not my first language and if I really sat down and tried to make everything perfect I wouldn't have finished it haha
> 
> This whole fic was based on a single panel in the epilogue chapter where Kurogane says that Fay was using a spell that concealed their presence so they could spy on Shaoran and Sakura (that little shit, I love him haha).
> 
> Anyways, I hope it was at least a bit funny.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and reading!


End file.
